Miss Me?
by 0Infinite0Possibilities0
Summary: An alternate ending to episode 2.04.


_A little alternate ending to episode 2.04_

_I hope you like it _ ;P

**Miss me?**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Primeval

Abby stood in her apartment and heard the door slam as Connor left. She sighed and looked up at a chirping Rex at least someone was pleased to see her. She knew that working on the anomaly project would have its risks but she didn't think that she would feel so isolated. She barely knew her friends anymore and they were all she had before the anomalies since the little family she had was killed in a crash three years ago. Then she belonged somewhere on the project, she had fallen for Stephen and had given up somewhat on the thought that he might reciprocate her feelings.

She couldn't help but wonder if she was killed today if anyone would miss her, would anyone grieve her. Then Connor said that he loved her and she didn't realise how much she needed to hear those words, to know that someone cared. But although she cared for Connor she didn't love him in a romantic way, he's more like the brother she never had, but to hear those words made her realise how alone she really is.

She had unknowingly had a shower and got changed her mind still preoccupied with thoughts of the day's events. She now sat on her sofa cradling a cup of tea and tickling Rex; she was startled when the buzzer to her apartment rang. She contemplated whether to answer it, but her curiosity won over and she went to the door and was shocked to see Stephen.

"Stephen, what are you doing here?" not wanting to sound as confused as her voice let out.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay, can I come in?"

"Sure" she had strained some muscles trying to pull herself over the ledge and she was struggling to get up the stairs.

"Are you okay?" she said yes but her voice betrayed her again and was surprised to feel Stephen pulling her into him to help to ease her up the stairs. She leant into him and the aching feeling she was feeling earlier began to diminish and a rush coursed through her veins at his simple gesture and filled her with hope that maybe he did feel something for her after all.

They sat on the sofa "Do you want anything?"

"No I'm fine thanks" he turned to look at her "Listen Abby, I... I've made some mistakes. When that thing took you I tried to find you but I didn't listen to Cutter and I was looking in the wrong place, it was my responsibility to find you and I didn't do that. I wanted to say that I'm sorry"

"You came through the anomaly you would have found me eventually, and you helped save the others. You did everything you could"

"But I didn't do enough, I should have listened to Cutter but with Lester there I thought that if I agreed with Cutter then he would take me off the search too. I just... I needed to find you to tell you" He looked her in the eyes and she saw the emotions trying to break out "To you that I love you" he looked away, not knowing if he was too late, he had seen her with Connor and had always suspected something between them.

But he had to tell her, even if it meant she didn't feel the same way. He had tried to avoid her over the last few months in the hope that his feelings would disappear but every attempt was thwarted and he fell deeper and after today, the thought of loosing her, he knew he had to tell her.

He had no idea how much time had passed and was about to get up and leave taking her silence as a refusal when he felt her soft hand on his cheek. Abby was taken aback by his admission and couldn't think of what to say; once she regained control over her actions she gently placed her hand on his cheek. He turned to look at her again and his lips descended on hers, he kissed her gently and then pulled back to make sure this is what she wanted.

He smiled as he felt her pull his lips back to hers, the kiss was tender and loving not wanting to push her too far. Eventually they broke apart and lay entangled in each other in a contented silence listening to the rise and fall of their synchronised breathing, which lulled them both to sleep.

Connor returned later that night in the hope of talking to Abby about what he said on the other side of the anomaly, he climbed the stairs and was surprised to see Abby and Stephen lying together asleep on the sofa. He smiled to himself _it took them long enough_ and went to bed pleased to see that his admission wasn't misinterpreted.

_Please __**review**__ if you liked it, I love to know what you think_

_Infinite Possibilities _: )


End file.
